


Yes, Mistress...

by SomewhatSlightlyDazed



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatSlightlyDazed/pseuds/SomewhatSlightlyDazed
Summary: Negan finds some nipple clamps for Sherry to try out, but she's not impressed. He strikes up a deal with her: If he wears them first to show that they don't hurt, she has to try them on for him. However, the sight of the powerful man in the clamps awakens a part of Sherry she never knew existed...





	Yes, Mistress...

**Author's Note:**

> This is based more on the Negan and Sherry of the comics, but I feel like TV fans can enjoy the pairing too! Honestly, this is probably a very bad example of a D/s relationship or play session, but...you know...it's fiction. Please do not take cues on how to have sex based on Negan! ;)

A looping silver chain dangled delicately from Negan’s fingers, glimmering in the late afternoon sunlight that streamed through the two large windows which flanked his desk. Sherry squinted at the object and leaned in a little closer over the desk, trying to determine what she was looking at. Negan took the opportunity to peer down the neckline of her dress, causing Sherry to straighten up and glare down at him as he sat in his well-worn office chair.

“Fucking pervert.”

“Heh. Yeah,” he smirked at her and leaned back in the chair, “You fucking love it though. Don’t lie.”

“Oh, fuck off!” she cried, wanting desperately to wipe the cocky expression off of his face, while still being wholly unable to hide the slight smile that crept across her lips.

“I fucking knew it! You’re blushing!”

“Oh my god! Shut up!” she furrowed her brow, “What am I looking at here, exactly? It’s too long to be a necklace…”

Negan snickered, but remained otherwise silent.

“Are you seriously going to make me play guessing games now?”

Sherry could feel her frustration building and settling in the centre of her forehead, threatening to turn into a tension headache. Some days she could take a little bit of Negan’s juvenile games. It was almost charming in a stupid way that reminded her of being a teenager again and falling for the class clown. Today, sadly, was not one of those days.

“Seriously? I’m not playing this game with you, Negan,” she scolded, crossing her arms across her chest. This had the intended effect of hiding the copious amount cleavage that the little, black dress she wore produced.

“You’re no fucking fun today, Sher. Who pissed in your fucking cornflakes anyway?”

He all but pouted, and slumped forward in his seat a little. The expression made the huge, middle-aged man seem almost boyish, and Sherry perked up a little bit at seeing the wind get taken out of his sales.

“I’m in a fantastic mood, Negan,” she said innocently, “What makes you think otherwise?”

Sherry loved getting under his skin a little every now and then. They had been together just long enough that she knew exactly which buttons she could push, and she was exceptionally good at pushing them in just the right way to get a rise out of him. It was the only entertainment she had now that there was no Netflix. She just had to be careful not to go too far and incur any punishments; there were lines that you just did not want to cross with Negan.

 “They’re fucking nipple clamps, Sherry. For you. For your titties.”

Negan held the chain out to her over the desk, waiting for Sherry to take the clamps out of his fingers. She stared in disbelief for a moment, her hands glued to her sides, before speaking.

“And what exactly do you propose I do with those?”

“Put them on! I wanna see these on you. It’ll be so fucking hot, Sher!”

His eyes had gotten big and glossy, almost hopeful, and he had moved forward in his seat again, evidently waiting impatiently for a show. Sherry took a fair amount of delight in dashing his dreams against the rocks.

“Ha! Nope! Not happening, dude!”

“What? Why the fuck not?” he asked. There was that pout again and the slight whine in his voice cutting right to her last nerve and causing Sherry to grit her teeth in annoyance.

“Because I have fucking sensitive nipples and I don’t like putting clamps on them!” she replied obstinately.

“Oh come on! They have little pads on them for comfort! They aren’t, like, the real deal kind. They’re mostly just for show. And I bet your tits would look fucking outstanding in them!”

“Nope! Not a chance!”

“Sherry, as your husband, I order you to get topless and put these fucking nipple clamps on!” he said sternly, standing up from his chair and moving around the large desk to stand beside her.

Sherry gazed up at him defiantly, feeling very small and fragile next to the lumbering brute. And yet no fear made its way into her mind. When she looked at Negan the only thing she ever felt was annoyance and occasionally pity. He really was a simple creature when you got right down to it. Not a monster; just an overgrown child who needed boundaries set.

“N. O. Spells ‘no’, Negan.”

“Sherry…”

“Oh my god! Do **not** start whining at me!”

She began to walk toward the office door, but Negan grabbed her wrist gently, causing her to spin around.

“What, Negan?! What?”

“I’ll wear them first to show you they don’t hurt.”

Sherry snorted at this and rolled her eyes at the earnest expression he wore. If he thought that this was going to get her into wearing glorified clothes pins on her nipples, he had another thing coming, “You can’t be serious…”

Without saying a word, Negan stripped off his characteristic white t-shirt and threw it away before splaying his arms outward with the palms up as if to say “See?”

“Wow. You’re topless. I’m so impressed,” her tone was far more cutting and cruel than she had intended it to be. Perhaps this cruelty was in direct proportion to the stirring she felt between her legs at the sight of his muscles rippling as he moved. Fuck! She hated how hot she found him sometimes!

“Here!” he thrust the cluster of silver chains toward her and she hesitantly took them in her hands, “Put ‘em on me!”

“You know what? Fine! If it’ll make you stop whining. But I’m not putting them on no matter how long you wear them.”

“We’ll fucking see about that...”

“No. We won’t.”

She took a step toward him, nearly pressing herself against his body as she inspected the rubber-coated clamps to get a sense of how they worked. It seemed as though there was a little screw that could either tighten or loosen them. She spun the moving piece to the left and watched as the clamps moved further apart.

Lost in thought, she didn’t notice Negan’s hand move around her waist until it had clamped down on her ass firmly, startling her.

“What the fuck!”

“Hurry up, lady! I’m ready to fucking go…” he ran a hand across his crotch, accentuating the growing erection that had arisen from his pants.

In a flash of movement, Sherry swatted his hand away, forcing it back by his side. Her eyes flared at him in a combination of annoyance and arousal.

“No touching! Not until I say!”

“Jeeeesus! Yes, ma’am!” he saluted her sarcastically and winked.

“Ma’am? No…That’s what you call an old woman using a Senior’s Discount to buy Chantilly perfume at Sears. Let’s use…Mistress.”

“Mmmm…Mistress? That’s hot. That’s like some Elvira Morticia Vampira Queen of Fucking Darkness dominatrix shit. I like that,” he leered down at her and rubbed his hand across his now fully hardened cock.

“And don’t touch yourself either!” the sternness in her voice surprised Sherry herself.

“Yes, fucking Lady Sher, Dominatrix of my fucking heart and owner of my wretched cock.”

“Gross. Just say ‘Yes, Mistress’. Ok?”

“O-fucking-Kay…I mean: Yes, Mistress!”

“Good boy. Now get ready for the nipple clamps.”

She placed the black rubber nubs of the clamp against the tender flesh of his nipple, enjoying the contrasting colours for a moment before slowly turning the screw mechanism to the right and tightening it against him. After a full turn she heard Negan let out a soft hiss of discomfort as his nipple sprang to attention, puckering beneath the clamp.

“You like that, huh?” she chided him, and brought the second clamp up to his other side.

“Fuck yes!”

“Uh-uh! Wrong answer!”

Her voice was positively gleeful as she tugged gently at the silver chain that was attached to the tightened clamp on his nipple.

“Ughhh! Yes, Mistress!”

His voice wavered a little and his eyes grew increasingly wide as she resumed hooking his second nipple into the remaining clamp. Once this was done, Sherry stood back slightly to admire her handy work.

Negan was a sight to behold with both nipples hardened and bound in the rubber of the clamps while the decorative silver chains looped against his chest and upper stomach. Even Sherry had to admit to herself that this was fucking hot. Sometimes, when Negan was right, he was fucking right!

“Very nice indeed!” she clapped her hands together and an impish grin lingered on her lips.

Moving like silk, she sauntered up to him and confidently grabbed the silver chain in her right hand, giving a sharp tug to the clamps, which forced Negan to lean forward. She met him in the centre, firmly pressing her lips against his to conquer his mouth with her own. The kiss felt like a battle between the two figures, one large and domineering and the other a mere feminine sliver. Yet, it was the smaller of the two who won the battle by tugging at the chain again and causing a whimper to escape Negan’s throat. She nipped at his bottom lip as they parted.

“Fucking hell, Sher! Where did that come from?”

Without answering, she gave two slight tugs to the chain to let him know that he had messed up.

“ _Mistress_. Fucking hell, _Mistress_ …where did that come from?”

“You don’t know everything about me…”

“Well, it’s fucking hot as shit anyway!” he motioned down with his eyes and she followed his gaze.

The front of his pants had darkened in a very specific location as precum dripped from him, soaking into the fabric  a reaction to her taunting.

“Oh my! It looks like I have a little slut on my hands who likes having his nipples played with. Is that right, Negan?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Oh! Good, little slut! You finally got the name right! Amazing!”

She grinned up at him sadistically, but her hands made their way to his belt and gently unhooked it before following suit with the button and zipper. Biting her lip, Sherry yanked the loosened fabric down around his ankles, and watched as his cock bobbed for a moment after being freed. The entire length was already glistening with his arousal and Sherry had a hard time dragging her eyes back up to meet his. She had never seen Negan this hard before.

“Ohhhh! Fuck, Mistress!” he threw his head back, puffing out his chest and bracing himself against his desk as Sherry stood between his legs.

Dragging her long nails over the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh, she allowed her finger to trace around his cock and balls, never quite touching him in the way she knew he wanted her to.

“You want me to put your dirty, old prick in my mouth, slut?”

“Yes, please!”

She reached a single finger up and hooked it around the chain, plucking it sharply and eliciting another whimper out of Negan.

“Yes, please _what_?”

“Yes, please _Mistress_!”

“That’s more like it…”

Her finger left the silver chain and trailed a line down his torso, stopping at the base of his cock. She leaned forward and brought her mouth close to the head of his hardened member, blowing her warm breath against it before trailing her tongue around the perimeter teasingly.

“Holy shit!”

Negan’s hands instinctively moved to the back of Sherry’s head in an effort to push her mouth further down his length. Dismayed by this act of insolence, she abruptly stood and grabbed Negan’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look her directly in the eyes.

“Did I say you were allowed to touch, little slut?”

“No, Mistress…”

“That was a fucking rhetorical question. Because when I say you can touch, we’ll both fucking know it. And it ain’t gonna be for a long while.”

“But-“

“No whining!” she jerked the chain a little harder than the previous times and watched Negan’s heard roll back on his neck as he moaned deeply. At first she thought she had gone a little too far with the pain gimmick, but as she watched his cock twitch and a fresh bead of precum rise to his slit, she knew he was enjoying it too.

Sherry’s face softened and she brought a hand up to his cheek to stroke him gently, “What do you think your punishment should be for this rude gesture, little slut.”

Negan’s eyes searched her face for clues of her wishes for a moment, his brows knitting together. Realization flooded his face suddenly and he grinned broadly at her, “Wanna ride my cock, Mistress?”

Sherry considered her response for a moment, finally deciding that a ride on her temporary man toy sounded like a great idea to her.

“Ok! Get on the desk.”

Negan did as he was told, carelessly pushing the few books and office implements on the desk’s surface to the ground and laying back against the its deep wood. He was far too large to fit across it entirely, so his legs dangled over the side at the knees and caused Sherry to giggle at how ridiculous he looked; especially with the nipple clamps still firmly in place. But she had to admit: his cock was too nice to pass up.

She carefully climbed on top of the desk, straddling him and roughly pushing her dress up and her panties aside to line his head up with her warm slit. Without any warning, she lowered herself around him, enveloping his cock within her depths.

“Mmmm! I think Mistress got a little bit into this too. You’re fucking drenched down there, baby!”

“Did I say you could talk?” she asked coldly, giving the chain a warning tug that caused him to hiss through his teeth in pain.

“No, Mistress-“

His words were cut off by a moan as Sherry began to ride him ferociously, with an animalistic hunger, taking him as deep inside her as she could. She loved being on top of him, feeling his strength moving beneath her. Knowing that he could flip her over and do whatever he wanted to her whenever he wanted. Knowing, too, that she was in total control of him in other ways at the moment, and feeling secure in her fleeting dominance.

Negan had been right, of course. She was more turned on than she could remember being in a long time. It was like their early days of sneaking around behind Dwight’s back at the hotel when they would fuck on musty sheets in the uninhabited rooms. There was a passion and an urgency to their fucking that caused an orgasm to grow rapidly at her core.

She could have stopped it, or at least slowed her pace to prolong the experience, but she didn’t want to. In fact, she let her fingers wander absently to her clit where they circled and pressed firmly, unleashing a shuddering orgasm that caused her to double over against Negan’s chest. As she came back to herself, Sherry lifted her eyes up to find Negan staring at her with a curious expression on his face.

“That was fucking fast! I told you that you were fucking into this, Sherry…” there was that cocky grin again. Even in her post-orgasm bliss, she knew she had to wipe it off his face.

With a devious gleam in her eyes, Sherry let her tongue trail across his salted flesh until it connected with the silver chain. She flicked the metal into her mouth with her tongue, catching it in her teeth and then giving it a sharp yank, all the while never breaking eye contact. Negan’s own eyes clamped shut and she felt his cock twitch inside of her.

“You were a very good little slut today,” she cooed at him, letting the chains drop from her lips, “Do you want your reward?”

“Oh fuck! You know I do, Mistress!”

“Good,” she slid from him and lowered herself off of the desk, leaving him exposed and glistening with her wetness, “Scoot close to the edge. I’m gonna clean you up and make you cum.”

Excitedly, he scooted his bare ass across the desk until he was sitting on the edge with his legs dangling over, his feet firmly touching the hard wood floor of the office. Sherry wasted no time in taking her place between his muscular thighs and licking up the length of his shaft, relishing how his juices mingled with her own.

“Mmmm…We taste really sweet together.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmmmhmmm,” she replied, sliding her lips softly down him until his head just hit the back of her throat. She looked up as she rose off of him, allowing his cock to leave her mouth with a soft “plop”.

“I wanna taste!”

“I wanna taste _what_?”

“I wanna taste _us_ , Mistress. Please?”

Sherry rose just enough so that their mouths were parallel and she could kiss him deeply, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth and taste both of them on her lips. She felt a shudder of pleasure rumble through his body, and abruptly broke off the kiss, lowering her mouth once again to him.

This time she sucked him harder, allowing her head to bob at a faster pace. She knew that all of her riding and teasing had made his cock exceptionally sensitive, and that any slight increase in speed or pressure could send him into a mindless flurry of moans and shivers.

She loved the feeling of power that came when she had him completely under her control.  The big, bad monster that everyone feared had been turned into a babbling mess under her tongue. That power tasted sweeter than anything she had ever experienced. It was the taste of her pussy soaked around his cock and the sound of his whimpers and moans as she increased her pace further, his hands clenching the edge of the desk with white knuckles.

He was trying to hold on, breathing slowly to delay his orgasm as long as he could. Sherry knew this and decided to counter by allowing his head to pop deep into her throat, taking him almost the entire way down. She bobbed her head, ever so slightly, so that the most sensitive part of his dick would rub against the narrowest portion of her mouth. This was her killing move and they both knew it.

“Oh fuck! Fuck me! That’s not fair!”

His head was thrown back, eyes closed in ecstasy, as Sherry gazed up at him, his cock still lodged deep within her throat. She could feel it pulsing there, pumping his release deep inside of her, giving her no choice but to swallow every last drop he provided.

Once he had calmed down and allowed his body to drop to the desk’s surface, Sherry released him from her mouth. His still-erect cock bobbed in the air while his chest heaved up and down, his breathing still erratic from the orgasm.

“Well, I’m convinced,” Sherry began, “The nipple clamps seem like lots of fun!”

She stood and bent over him to loosen the screws which still held the toy in place.

“D-does that mean I get to see them on your titties?” Negan asked in a daze with his eyes still closed.

“Maybe. Someday. But not today,” she replied before planting a kiss on his sweat-streaked forehead.

“Baby, I don’t think I could handle another round with you right now anyway. I think you fucked my fucking brains out.”

“Good.”

Now it was Sherry’s time to smirk down at the dazed and sleepy man as he struggled to sit up on the desk again.

“Come see me later tonight after dinner. I’ll be here waiting with the clamps,” he said, his tongue still thick, causing him to mumble, “I think I need a fucking nap right now though...”

“Ok. A deal is a deal. See you after dinner.”

With that, Sherry straightened her dress across her thighs and exited the office with a spring in her step.


End file.
